Fiore
An apprentice scholar who was born blind, is the childhood friend of the Leptirican swordsman-in-training known as Xifos. Despite her blindness, she seems to be able to see things that others cannot... Physical Description A slender Leptirican who stands a little over three feet tall, Fiore bears the trademark physiology of her species, namely in the form of large, feathery, antenna-like ears, two pairs of moth-like wings, and a feathery tail. She has a short snout with slitted nostrils, and digitigrade legs; she also has a ruff of longer fur around her neck. Her physical design is based on the Luna Moth; as such, her color scheme is primarily pale green and white, with a bit of grayish-brown. Being blind, her eyes are a milky white color, with no visible pupils. History Childhood Much to the shock of her parents, Fiore was born completely blind; she was incapable of seeing anything. Nevertheless, she didn't allow this to deter her, and she quickly developed the ability to get around the world through touch and hearing alone. Soon she was able to identify many objects simply by feeling them with her hands. Her childhood friend, Xifos, had always been a bit of an anomaly among the other Leptirican children; he seemed to crave the thrill of adventure, delving into places that would be considered dangerous for a youngster. Despite how well she has coped with her blindness, there were still things that hindered her, and for this reason, Xifos acted as a sort of seeing-eye companion. The two were nigh inseparable, and he would always bring her back various objects he found on his travels; leaves from mystical Aurawood Trees, smooth, translucent stones, anything he found interesting. Fiore would describe the objects to him through her touch alone, and this fascinated him; he believed that she had an incredible level of insight, far beyond even that of the wisest scholars. Threat of the Aeternum Mali Abilities Being a Leptirican, Fiore is capable of flight, and her wings are nearly silent while flying. As she is unable to see, her sense of hearing has become highly refined as a result, and she can easily identify objects through touch alone. However, she appears capable of 'seeing' things that no one else can, as if by some supernatural insight. She has some novice-level Aeromancy at her command, and can generate small, sharp crescents of concentrated air by flapping her wings, or by drawing Wind-magic into her forearms and swinging them. Like all Leptiricans, her wings can generate a fine powder when flapped hard enough; this powder can be used to temporarily disorient opponents. Friends and Foes Friends *'Xifos' - Fiore's childhood friend, he chose the sword over the scrolls due to the looming threat of the Aeternum Mali. Allies *'Xifos' - Fiore's childhood friend, he chose the sword over the scrolls due to the looming threat of the Aeternum Mali. Rivals Enemies Personality Gentle and insightful, Fiore holds a constant sense of wonder for the world around her; even with all the things she has experienced, she always manages to find things that surprise her, and she revels in these new discoveries. Like many Leptiricans, she is generally peaceful and diplomatic, and prefers to take a pacifistic approach to things. Likes Dislikes Biggest Fears Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:Females Category:Leptiricans Category:Light In The Darkness Category:Good Characters Category:Heroines Category:LITD Characters